I Still Know
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Part 2 of the I Know What You Did... trilogy. It's been a year since Cena killed Chris Jericho and Emily's closest friends and disappeared. Chris is struck with deja-vu. The same thing can't be happening, can it? //COMPLETE\\
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: There is a bit of slash going on in the first part of this chapter. Thought I'd just warn you so you don't get a shock.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WRESTLER'S USED IN THIS STORY, I JUST OWN EMILY.**

**Chapter 1**

Lips. Tongues. Kiss. Lick. Hands. Body. Touch. Feel.

Chris's entire being was buzzing as John pulled his tee shirt over his head. This was happiness, this was bliss.

Their lips connected again, tongues battling against each other. Chris rolled John over so that he was on top and slowly guided his hand to the button on John's trousers. As he kissed John again and again, he unzipped John's trousers and slid his hand in to the opening. He smiled as his hand connected with flesh, he began gently rubbing the stiff member. He nibbled John's neck, continuing his actions below. John's hand caressed Chris's back as Chris moved down, licking John's hardened nipples. John moaned in ecstasy, causing the hair on the back of Chris's neck to stand on end.

Chris's hand movements quickened as he trailed his tongue along John's chest. His skin was damp with perspiration and felt good against Chris's lips. John let put an almighty moan as he reached orgasmic peak, causing Chester's hand to become sticky.

Chris removed his hand and pulled himself up on to John whose breathing was heavy and ragged. John pulled Chester to him, their lips banging together in a passionate, enthralling kiss.

'Now it's your turn, baby,' John knocked Chris on to his back and positioned himself above him. He moved his face close and allowed his tongue to penetrate Chris's lips. He then began to slowly move sown, kissing every part of Chris's chest.

He finally reached Chris's trousers, pulling them down. Chris waited patiently as John took his mouth to Chris's manhood. He licked the length and then put his lips around the erection. He moved his mouth up and down, using his tongue for extra pleasure as Chris thrusted beneath him. Chris moaned as he grabbed at the sheets around him. John's hands rubbed his chest as Chris arched his back, forcing himself further into John's mouth. Chris's hands took hold of John's hair, manoeuvring him to where he wanted him.

Chris let out a final scream as the saltiness of his orgasm hit John's throat, causing him to swallow sharply.

"Chris? Chris? Yo, yo Chris?!" a voice shouted at Chris. He jumped, letting out a shocked yelp as he was woken by the voice of Christian Cage. "Chris, man, it was just a dream. You OK?" concern was etched into Christian's face.

"Yeah, I'm good," Chris lied. Truth was, he'd been suffering from these dreams since John had disappeared almost a year ago. He still hadn't gotten over it.

"Well, you're home now you lucky bastard. You can cuddle up to that gorgeous thing you call your girlfriend," Christian explained. Since the killing of his friend's by his estranged ex-lover, Chris had joined TNA Wrestling and caught up with all his old buddies. Chris had also found love, with his fellow survivor, Emily.

Chris grabbed his bags and jumped out of the car. He waved to Christian before slamming the door closed. Chris and Emily had also moved to Florida, so that they could be closer to the TNA offices.

Emily had also joined TNA as a Knockout. She wasn't a natural wrestler but Dixie Carter had given her the benefit of the doubt, seeing as her father was the late and great Undertaker. Dixie was happy that she had, as Emily had become one of the top stars in TNA.

* * *

Chris stood and looked at his home. Emily stood waiting on the porch for him, a smile spread across her face. He walked quickly up the steps and embraced her, kissing her lightly on the lips. It was nice coming home and seeing her smiling, it was like she had forgotten all about what happened that night after WWE Raw had ended, when they were the only people left in the building. He knew that the only reason they had got together was because they had both lost the people that they had loved, she had lost Kane and the Undertaker, and he had lost John Cena. Secretly they both regretted that they couldn't give each other their entire love, but it was nice to have some one close by that they could hold when times got hard.

Together they walked into their home, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chris woke up early next morning, sweat beaded over his entire body. He'd had another dream involving John. He looked at Emily while she slept. She was curled up in the foetal position on her side of the bed, he was stretched out on his side. He reached over and put his hand on her side and she slowly rolled over. Her green eyes fluttered open and landed on his, and she smiled.

"I'm glad I have you," said Chris quietly. His hand moved up her body and onto her face. He stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb.

"I'm glad I have you too," she replied, with a smile.

They laid together for a while longer. Emily drifted off to sleep again, so Chris silently slipped out of bed and padded down the stairs in just his boxers. Their dogs ran at him and began licking his hands but he ignored them and set about making coffee. He picked up the mail and sat on the step of the back door with his coffee.

Letters had been sent to him and Emily from fan's of wrestling around the world, many letter's were very sympathetic towards the two of them. Emily had found it difficult to read them, so she often left them to Chris. Reading them made memories of that night flood back again. It hurt so much. A tear ran down his cheek, dripping from his chin and into his coffee. Annoyance washed over him and he got up. He had to wake Emily up because they had to be at the TNA offices for a meeting.

* * *

Chris inhaled deeply as he pulled open the door to the TNA offices. Emily was beside him holding his hand tightly, he had accidently left the notes from fans on the breakfast table and Emily had read one of them. It had taken her nearly an hour to compose herself. As they walked through the offices random people shouted their greetings at them. Chris smiled falsely at all of them in acknowledgement, making their way to Dixie Carter's office. When Emily walked through the door she was immediately engulfed into a hug from Dixie. Emily let go of Chris's hand reluctantly and patted Dixie on the back.

Over the short period of time that they had known each other, Emily and Dixie had become quite good friends. They had been coming up with new storylines together, and spending so much time together meant that they had learned to trust one and other. However, Emily had never told Dixie what had happened to make John Cena go psycho. That secret still remained just with Emily and Chris.

Dixie looked over at Chris, he didn't look as he usually did. Normally he would be immaculately dressed, shaved and most of he would have a smile on his face. Today, 

however, he looked a bit scruffy; his hair was sticking up, he hadn't shaved and he was wearing a particularly unattractive scowl on his face.

"What's up with you?" Dixie asked releasing Emily from her grasp and taking her seat behind her desk.

"Nothing. We just had some more letters from fans," Chris replied he looked over at Emily who was looking at her feet. The other fact was that when he was getting dressed he realized that tomorrow would the anniversary of their friends, and John's disappearance. Ever since he had found out, he was finding it very difficult to bottle his fears of what could happen. In the back of his mind he knew nothing good would come in the next few days. He just needed to ignore his past. He just needed to forget John, forget the WWE, forget his dreams, forget everything but the present. That was a challenge that Chris didn't think he could handle.

* * *

Big shout out to Super T, you rock girl!

Next chapter will be up tomorrow.

Angel  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chris sat in his locker room waiting to be called for his match. Emily had disappeared somewhere with Christian Cage. Well, until Dustin Rhodes came in.

"You ok, Chris?" asked Dustin sitting next to Chris on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I've just got a lot of shit on my mind." Chris didn't much like pouring his heart out right now.

"Well, just remember that I'm here if you ever need to talk," Dustin told Chris, his hand on Chris's knee. Chris shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Dustin's hand. What exactly was this man implying?

"Hey man, we're up next." Christian said coming into the room. "Em's already at the curtain."

"Ok, let's do this," Chris followed Christian towards the sound of the screaming fans.

When Chris's music started, screams filled the arena. Emily held onto Chris's arm as they made their entrance. The fan's still loved him, or maybe they just loved the pretty girl that he had on his arm.

This is where Chris Jericho belonged. In the ring, working his ass off for the fans. It got more enjoyable knowing that after this match he would be heading home with his beautiful girlfriend, to his lovely dogs and lovely home. In the ring he managed to forget; well not forget, more like block out the thoughts of John Cena and the fears he had.

Setting Christian up for the Lionsault, he looked over the audience and something caught his eye. He looked again just as he ran for the ropes, was that what he thought it was?

Chris and Christian continued to grapple, trying to ignored his sighting but as Christian threw him into the ropes, he saw it again. He looked at Emily who was looking into the fans, her face was pale. Her head snapped back to the action that was going on in the ring, her eye's caught Chris's telling him that he hadn't been seeing things.

The unmistakeable orange and black 'Hustle, Loyalty, Respect' hat, could be seen in the crowd. Chris stared at his ex-lover, at the man who had killed his friends a year ago. Something glistened in John's hand. A knife. John grinned, knowing he had Chris's full attention.

Chris had stopped fighting Christian, who was standing in the middle of the ring. Panic began to take over and the only thing Chris noticed was his head bouncing on th canvas as he fainted.

* * *

Chris was laid out on the couch in his locker room. Christian had carried him back there after he had collapsed in the ring.

"John!" he cried, sitting up quickly as he came to, giving himself a head rush.

"Chris, what?" asked Dixie, who came to his side, concern in her eyes. Emily was sitting on a chair in the far corner of the room. She looked at him with red, puffy eyes. Chris extended his arm and held out his hand to her, she immediately came over and sat next to him.

"John," Chris said again. "John was in the audience. He... he's back. He's here!"

"No, that's not possible," Dixie told him. She looked for help in the room but none of the wrestler's in the room said anything, they just watched.

"Yes it is! I saw his too! He's come back for us!" Emily stood, all eyes were on her. "We've angered him, and now he wants us dead too!" She began crying, BG James came forwards and enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't say that! John wouldn't be stupid enough to turn up here," Dustin said, still dressed in his Black Reign outfit.

"Well he was stupid enough to kill my friends; Emily's father and boyfriend!" Chris retorted, he knew what he was saying was true. The mention of Undertaker and Kane had caused Emily to cry hysterically.

"Chris calm down, you're scaring Emily," Kurt Angle told Chris who was stood in the middle of the room, looking defeated.

"Yeah man, Cena won't be here, your imagination is just running wild," Booker T sympathised.

Chris's look of defeat increased and he exhaled loudly. "I-I'm just scared, that's all," he admitted quietly.

"But I saw him too!" Emily shouted into the silent room. "I saw him!"

BG James pulled her back into his hug to quieten her. She struggled before finally giving up.

"You're both scared," Kip said, putting his hand on Emily's shoulder. "After reading sympathy letters, I'd be a bit jumpy too."

"You just gotta realize that we got your backs. Even if Cena is here, you're safe," Booker T cut in.

Chris stared at Booker. _That's what we all thought last time_, he said to himself.

* * *

Chapter 4 will be up in a few hours time.

Thanks to my reviewers **Mosvie 2k8 **and **Tina **(Super T), much love to both of you!

_Angel  
_xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The drive home had been silent. Chris and Emily had just sat there in the car while she drove home. Neither made a move to break the silence. This happened quite a lot between the two of them so they weren't uncomfortable.

They were now home and they were just sat on the couch, side by side, staring at the wall. Chris needed to speak, to share his feelings, to get it all out.

"I saw him!" Emily whispered. She turned her head and her green eyes met his blue ones. "I saw him... '_Hustle, Loyalty, Respect_'!"

"I know!" Tears began to leak down Chris's cheeks. "I saw him in that audience, I'm sure of it."

"I saw his face, I saw his evil smile, and I saw the knife in his hand! We're not crazy!" Emily said aloud, she got up and began pacing in front of him. "We have to leave! We can't stay here and get killed!"

"Emily!" Chris shouted over her rambling. "Just stop for a second. We can't leave, our Jobs and our new lives are here."

"Chris you can stay here and get killed, but I'm not putting my child in danger!" Emily's eyes grew wide. The only person who knew about Emily's pregnancy was Dixie Carter. Emily had wanted to wait until after the anniversary to tell Chris.

"Child?" Chris asked quizzically.

"I'm pregnant... and before you start, yes it's yours. I haven't cheated," Emily said calming down. "Look, tomorrow is the anniversary of... you know... _that night_. The man you loved murdered two of the people that I loved more than anything in the world. Please..." Emily sat down and took Chris's hand. "Please, let's just go some place else, I don't want to loose you or our child because of some psycho killer!"

Chris thought for a second before shaking his head. "I'm not going."

Emily let out an impatient huff and threw Chris's hand back onto his lap.

"I'm not going because I don't want him thinking that he's won... Em, you won't die! He's probably just come back to scare us." Chris said pulling Emily to him.

Emily laid her head on his chest, while Chris stroked her hair. Was Chris even happy that he was going to be a father? Or did he know that she was going to be brutally murdered before he'd even had a chance to get his head around it?

XXX

That night Chris and Emily slept, like always, in the same bed. Chris had finally realized that he was going to be a father, but thoughts of John kept on popping up in his mind. John's anger at Emily for stealing Chris's heart from his grasp. John's hatred of Emily because she would be giving birth to Chris's child within a matter of months. Chris was walking around his home in his boxer shorts, yet again, unable to sleep any longer.

He drank some of his coffee and collected his mail. Chris shuffled through it and continued to drink his coffee.

A slightly smaller envelope than the rest fell to the floor. Bending to pick it up, Chris could clearly make out what was written on it.

**FOR THE ATTENTION OF CHRISTOPHER KEITH IRVINE**

It was written in red block capitals on the envelope.

"No!" cried Chris as déjà-vu hit him hard. It looked exactly the same as the other hand writing that he had received a year ago.

"Chris?" called Emily coming in from the kitchen. Chris was just stood, staring at the envelope that he had in his hand. "Chris, honey, what is it?" she asked.

"It's a note... addressed to me," Chris whispered.

"So?" Emily said calmly to him, taking it from his hands. She gasped immediately upon looking at it, she knew what it was. She slid her finger under the flap and carefully opened it. Emily pulled out the folded piece of paper that was held within the envelope and read the typed lettering aloud:

"**I STILL KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST WRESTLEMANIA**"

The words hit Chris like a ton of bricks, knocking him to the floor. Cena was back, this was real. He started hyperventilating and couldn't bring himself to speak or even cry.

He just sat there rocking his body back and forth. Emily was speaking to him, but her words never managed to break through the shock that had taken over Chris's mind and body.

This was it. John Cena was back to finish what he had started. There was nothing Chris or Emily could do about it. His life was over. What could he do? Going to the cops wouldn't help, they'd never find Cena. They hadn't for the past three – hundred – and – sixty – five days so they wouldn't now. The only person he could turn to was Emily.

Death was about to walk straight in to Chris and Emily's lives and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

* * *

I'm writing the last story in the trilogy, and I have a major headache because of it! Grr... damn these characters :-p

Chapters 5 and 6 will be up tomorrow, for you all.

Again, thanks to Tina and Mosvie 2k8 for reviewing, I'm really glad your liking this :-)

Angel  
xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For some reason Chris had decided to go into work. He had chosen to here, to this locker room, to do this show. And now he was tired. He couldn't think why he had done it, he that maybe it was because he wanted to be as far away from the note as humanly possible. Emily wasn't with him, she had had a twinge in her stomach so she had decided to go back to bed. Chris thought that was the safest place for her.

Chris had found interest in the ceiling. He lay staring up at it. He was trying his hardest to ignore that niggling little fear he had. The fear that today would be the day that he died. Something was going to happen. Something bad. He could feel it in his veins. The fear took over his mind, body and soul. He couldn't think of anything but that fear.

He needed to let it out. Someone had to know. How could he go through this day alone? He couldn't, he had to tell some body. But who? Who could he turn to?

Not Emily, she already knew, she had already been through this. She was at home probably thinking the exact same thing. What about BG James? Like fuck was he going to turn to that streak of piss BG James!

No, he had to think of someone else. Who could he trust enough? Christian? Kurt? Kip? Booker? Who? Kip's dressing room was closest, so why not just go to him?

Using as much strength as he could muster, Chris pulled himself up from the couch and headed to the door. He exited his room and came to Kips.

Once more Chris was hit with déjà-vu. He could still remember opening Jeff Hardy's door, with the intention of finding food. Instead he had found the first of his friends' bodies.

"Don't be stupid, Chris." He scolded himself, shaking the image from his head. Thinking those thoughts were just going to driving him crazy today. But he just couldn't help it.

Slowly he reached out, taking hold of the door handle and clicking it open. He pushed and the door slid open. He stepped inside and looked around.

"Not again, not again, not again," he repeated over and over, backing up.

In front of Chris was a truly disgusting sight. The stench of death filled his nostrils as he stared at the gross scene that was held within the dressing room.

Kip James's body was strung up in the centre of the room by wires wrapped around his wrists, ankles and neck. Blood dripped to the floor from his feet from a wound on his chest. A dark crimson puddle had formed and it was till increasing in size.

Chris backed up and walked into the door frame, aiding in his departure from the room.

This couldn't be happening! Not again! The familiar words of 'what do we do, what to we do?' as he remembered John. Chris knew what he had to do, he didn't want to do it, but he had to.

Without a second thought, he set off towards Kurt Angles dressing room, already knowing what to expect when he opened the door.

* * *

The next chapter will be up in about an hour.

Angel  
xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chris stood in front of Kurt's door, staring at it as if he had never seen a door before. He stood, body rigid, daring himself to open it. The door taunted him, making him sweat.

"For fuck's sake Chris, just open the bastard door! It's not like you've never seen death before," he snapped at himself out loud.

Finally he worked up the extra courage he needed and he grabbed hold of the handle. In one fluid motion, he clicked it open and used as much force as possible to open it all the way without him actually having to set foot inside the room.

Hi fears were confirmed, once again death lay in front of him. Kurt Angle's body lay limply on the floor, his head a few feet away from it. A pool of blood surrounded his torso, making visible skin look the colour of milk.

The wound had stopped bleeding, the heart had obviously stopped pumping a while ago. The dismemberment was clean and no other wound could be seen upon the headless body.

Chris bolted, feeling very sick and very light – headed. Someone had to be alive, they couldn't all be dead. But deep down he knew that they all were.

He came to the next door reading the name upon it.

**Booker T**

This man was no longer a person. He was a corpse. He didn't exist.

Booker was nothing more than a heap of rotting flesh and drying blood. As soon as these thoughts entered Chris's head, he shook them away. How could he think like that? This person, Booker T, was his friend.

Clearing his head, Chris used as much force and haste needed to propel the door open, not wishing to enter the room, just as he had with Kurt's.

At first he didn't see the body. Looking up he saw it. Booker T was hung similarly to how Kennedy had been hung. Only this time, John had used barbed wire. Blood dripped from the wounds that the wire had caused in his throat, by cutting deep into his flesh. Chris could tell that Booker hadn't died from blood loss, but of strangulation.

Finally the sight and scent of death caught up with Chris and his stomach heaved. Doubling over he vomited. His stomach emptied outs its contents, regardless of his wishes for it to stop. When there was nothing for his stomach to release, he gypped for a few minutes before finally being able to stop.

All his strength had seethed out of his body but he needed to stand up. Using the door frame to help him resume a vertical stance, leaning on the door first. He gathered a little 

strength and began to move slowly in the direction of the next dressing room. Christian Cage's.

Flashes from the previous year fought their way through the haziness of Chris's head. He remembered how he had done a similar thing to this a year ago. Except then, the bodies had been his closest friends and mentors, and he had had two people by his side when he was searching for them.

John His face come into Chris's mind remembering the good times. The feeling of love, the feeling of safety. But that had all been blown to fuck when John had killed their friends and tried to kill Chris.

A scream of anguish escaped Chris's lips as he walked down the corridor towards Christian's room.

Why had John done this? What did he wish to accomplish? If he wanted Chris dead, why the fuck hadn't he killed him instead of bringing a load of innocent people into the fray?

* * *

Oooo, it's getting to the good bit now...

The next chapter won't be up until Monday afternoon.

Thanks to the wonderful Tina (you rock, girl!), Mosvie 2k8 and Animal Luvr 4 Life for reviewing.

_Angel_  
xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, seeing as I've been away for a couple of days, I thought I'd be generous and post up the last 4 chapter for you. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Here he was again, stood outside another locker room door. This time he didn't wish to waste time staring down the door, instead he thrust it open and entered the room.

Christian Cage lay on the couch in his room. To look at him it was impossible to tell if the man was dead or alive. The thing that gave away the mans mortal state was the handle of the kitchen knife that protruded from his chest. Only the handle could be seen, the blade had been forced all the way through, until it could go no further.

Chris stood over the body, looking down at the corpse. He didn't know how he'd got there, he just had. Looking closely, he could see that Christian's black tee shirt was actually stained with blood that had escaped the wound.

Slowly, Chris turned his back on the couch and walked calmly out of the room. He hadn't even felt affected by that scene. It had a calming affect on him. Weird.

He walked down the corridor, his destination apparent. There was only one other person left in the building. BG James's locker room was the next door down.

Chris now stood outside it prepared for the worst. The door was already slightly ajar. So Chris pushed it and it opened.

The sight that was within the room was unbelievable. BG James's body had been stapled to the far wall by knives. He had been gutted, cut from the sternum to his groin, his insides now his outsides. Candles littered the room, making it look like some sort of sick shrine.

Chris felt his stomach lurch as he looked into the dilated pupils of James's eyes. He ran to his own dressing room, not afraid to burst through its door.

He ran to the couch and sat down with his head in his hands, breathing heavily, trying to recover from what he had just seen. He looked up and saw a message written on the opposite wall.

**This little piggy lost his insides**

**This little piggy lost his head**

**These little piggies bled all over**

**This little piggy lost his breath**

**And this little piggy is waiting strapped to her bed**

**You better get your ass home NOW Chris**

Seeing the words, written in what looked like blood, had an effect on Chris that he's never felt before. Using all the strength he had in him, he ran out of the arena, got into his car and drove home.

* * *

"Emily!" he screamed upon entering the house. He charged up the stairs like a bull seeing red. Loosing his balance on more than one occasion, he managed to reach the bedroom door and fling it open.

Her body was strapped to the bed by cuffs on her wrists and ankles. She'd obviously been beaten, blood trickled from her nose and cuts on her eyes, cheeks and arms. Her skin was an odd colour, it seemed to have become red, he didn't understand why. In his panic, Chris hadn't noticed the other person inside the room.

"Hello Christopher." The person said, getting Chris's attention. The person he saw was not the person he expected to see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Goldust?" Chris whispered. Seeing the once good – time man standing in front of him.

"Black Reign now, Christopher." Dustin smiled maliciously. "If you're wondering why Emily's skin is that colour, it's because I have snapped her jugular. She's bleeding internally, she'll be dead soon. You're too late." He smirked again, almost laughing at the thought of his actions.

"Forgive me for being ignorant, but why?" Chris asked the overused question, his eyes still trained on the body of his girlfriend; he couldn't believe she was dead.

"To use an already used motive... It's because I'm in love with you," Dustin's voice didn't sound serious, but the look in his eyes proved he was.

"What!?" Chris cried, taking his eyes off of his girlfriend to look at the man that he had never really had much to do with.

"I love you, is that too hard for you to understand?" Dustin asked, walking towards Chris. "You're such a gorgeous man, it's hard not to fall head over heels for you. On top of that, you're so sweet and caring. I bet you're a great lover." Dustin was now stood directly in front of Chris.

"Well you'll never know that now, will you?" Chris snapped, angered by Dustin's selfishness. "Why bother doing this? Your motives and actions are old! They didn't work for John Cena and they're not going to work for you."

"Aww, c'mon Christopher, give up the play for little ol' Dustin! I'm not asking for much, just you," Dustin grabbed hold of Chris's head roughly, pulling his face towards his own. Their lips smacked together, hard, Dustin taking the lead in the kiss. He forced his tongue into Chris's mouth, searching for some comeback. Nothing came. Chris tried to push Dustin off of him, but Dustin's grip on Chris was so firm that it proved difficult.

All of a sudden Dustin's body jolted and a disgusting tasted infiltrated Chris's lips. Dustin's grip loosened and Chris looked down as a sharp pain hit his chest. What he saw was a knife piercing a heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dustin's body slumped against Chris as its life faded out. Chris pushed the body off of him and saw the blade of the knife that had pierced Dustin Rhodes's heart. The pain in Chris's own chest caused him to put a hand to the source of the pain, he brought it away and his hand had become a deep crimson colour.

He looked up to see who had done this to him.

"John," he said, seeing the man stood in front of him, an evil smile spread across his face. His hair had grown to his shoulders and he was wearing that unmistakeable 'Hustle, Loyalty, Respect' hat.

"What did you expect? Did you honestly think that that dipshit Dustin Rhodes could have done this all by himself? He was just the... Hired help," John laughed, moving towards Chris.

"Why did you kill so many people? I know you're not trying to prove your love to me, you just want me dead, so why not kill me? Why kill all the others?" Chris's voice held an angry tone. His hand still held the wound on his chest, the blood not slowing.

"Simple. I wanted to see you suffer. Killing you would have been too damn easy!" John was now stood within arms reach of Chris. "I wanted you to hurt, feel pain and anguish when you found them all dead. And I got exactly want I wanted."

Suddenly John's arm shot out and Chris felt a sharp pain in his upper left arm. He pulled his hand away, fresh blood, John had just slashed him with a knife.

"That's for hitting me over the head with the fucking pole!" John laughed. "And this is for dumping me."

John struck out with his fist, hitting Chris directly on his mouth. The blood loss had made Chris weak and the impact knocked him to the floor. As he landed he bashed his chin on the floor and he felt his bottom teeth collide with the top teeth. Blood began to pour into his mouth and Chris spat. Pain raged through his mouth.

"Aww, is poor ickle Chrisy hurt?" John mocked the wounded man, moving closer to his fallen body. As John got close, Chris kicked out hitting John in the shins, making him fall to the floor.

Chris used the opportunity to get up and run from the room. He got to the top of the stairs and John grabbed him, spinning him one-hundred-and-eighty degrees. John had a tight grip on Chris's wounded arm, causing Chris to cry out in pain.

"How about a kiss for old times' sake?" John asked, forcing his lips to Chris's. The pain was excruciating as John pressed hard onto Chris's split lip. Chris moved his arms and grabbed hold of John's biceps prising his mouth from his own.

"How about I return the favour?" Chris got the advantage of confusing John and he pushed, letting his grip on the man go. John fell backwards, tumbling down the stairs. There was an audible crack as John did a few back rolls and finally came to a stop at the bottom.

Slowly Chris made his way down the stairs and stood over the body of the man who had tried to kill him.

"This time, I'm not sorry," Chris spat at him, walking away from John's fallen body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After walking away from John's body, Chris called 911. He'd managed to explain what had happened before finally blacking out on his front porch from the major blood loss he had suffered. He had come round once while he was in the ambulance but had almost immediately lapsed back into unconsciousness, his body held no strength within it.

Chris's eyelids fluttered slightly, a bright, sterile, white light invaded his head. The brightness hit his corneas, like a truck hitting a wall. He groaned loudly, forcing his eyes to open and resist the light's invasion, no matter how much pain it caused his aching head.

He felt uncomfortable in the sitting position that he had been put. He tried to move and ended up causing himself more pain. He cried out and looked down at the source of the pain. His midriff was wrapped in a bandage, covering the wound he had received the previous ... How long ago had it been? There was another bandage wrapped around the cut on his upper left arm as well. He could feel some type of plaster on his split lip. A mask was held over his mouth and nose, blowing cool, clean air into his body.

Through the window in the door, Chris could see a man in a long beige trench coat. He looked like Columbo. He was obviously a cop. When the guy saw Chris moving uncomfortably in his bed, he walked briskly to the door and entered the room.

"Mr Irvine?" He said it as a question, even though he knew very well who he was. The weakness that wracked Chris's body prevented him from vocalising his answer so he nodded instead, regretting the action as soon as he'd done it. Pain seared through his internal organs, making him groan slightly.

"I'm Detective Inspector Hill, Mr Irvine. I have some news to tell you. Firstly, it has been three days since the incidence and I'm very sorry to bother you as soon as you've come around, but what I have to say is very important." The man paused and looked at Chris's broken body. Chris stared back; there was nothing he could do to respond.

"After receiving your phone call, one unit was dispatched to the arena, and another to you home. Upon arrival to the arena all reported persons were found dead on arrival and nothing could be done for them, unfortunately.

"Upon arrival at your home, you were found first. You had suffered severe blood loss and so were transported immediately to hospital. You were given a blood transfusion and several stitches, we found you in time.

"The next body found was that of Dustin Rhodes. He was dead on arrival; there was nothing that could be done to save him. The knife had pierced straight through his heart, he'd probably died instantly. Then Emily Calloway was found.

Again the man paused. He looked at Chris letting everything he'd just said sink in. Chris knew what was coming up next but he let the man say it out loud so that it could be a reality. Detective Hill then continued.

"Emily was strapped to the bed by her wrists and ankles. It became apparent that her jugular had been snapped, or at least that's what was assumed. When it was seen that she was still breathing, it was determined that it had only been severed. She was rushed to hospital and taken in for emergency surgery. After several hours of surgery, I'm afraid Emily's body just gave in. Everything possible was done to revive her, but unfortunately her body couldn't handle it. She died on the operating table. I'm so sorry."

Detective Hill had finished now, his story told. Tears flowed freely from Chris's blood shot eyes. They formed rivers down his face but the collided with the mask he wore, making gorges down the sides. He stopped all the sobs that wished to come out from fear of the pain they would cause his already aching body. Emily and His child had not survived, but at least Emily was now with her father and the person she truly loved. Losing her was the worst thing that could have happened to him, he could physically feel his heart shattering.

Detective Hill stood up from the chair and turned to leave the room. Before he could do so, Chris raised his hand to his oxygen and pulled it from his face.

"You didn't find his body, did you?" Chris's voice was raspy from it's lack of use and the tears that still plagued his face.

"No, sir. I'm afraid that John Cena's body nor person was ever recovered from either site. But you have my word that we have every man looking for him and we won't stop till we find him." Hills eye's showed how sorry he was for this.

"Jesus Christ, he's got more lives than a fucking cat!" Chris laughed slightly in spite of himself. Hill nodded and exited the room, leaving Chris to return to the grievance of the loss of his girlfriend.

* * *

Cena's disappeared AGAIN! Can you believe that? I certainly can't and I wrote the damn thing!

I Know you're all wondering what happens to John, and how Chris is coping. Well you're going to have to read _**I Will Never Forget**_.

Thanks to my reviewers: Tina, Mosvie 2k8, Animal Luvr 4 Life, and HBKJHardy

_Angel  
xxx_


End file.
